glib_gameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother UK: Series 1
Big Brother 1 was the first Big Brother UK series hosted by GLIB Gameshows. Launching on 22nd April 2019, 12 housemates entered the house with an additional housemate, Matt, joining on Day 5. Twists *On Day 2 during the Leapfrog Task, housemates were informed there was a Mole among them. This Mole would try and make the house lose purposely. The Mole was Phi. *On Days 5-7 three gifts were placed next to the phonebox in the garden. When the housemate got 2,3 and 4 answers right they would win a gift. The first gift was 'All inactive housemates instantly nominated'. This meant all housemates in the game became immune and the housemates who had failed to show up (Frankie, Phi and Tyler) all faced the public vote. The second gift was 'instant access to the bedroom', which could only be bought using shopping budget money. The third gift was a new housemate, Matt, who entered the house straight away. Housemates 12 housemates entered on Launch Night, with additional housemate, Matt, joining on Day 5 during the 'Telephone Trivia' task. Tasks The first series' shopping task would either win housemates a budget of £25 or, if they won, a £75 budget. There was a shopping list besides the diary room button that would list what housemates could buy, with the most expensive item £50 and the least expensive item being £10. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%; line-height:13px; style=" width:40% " ! style="width: 10%;" |Week no. ! style="width: 12%;" |Date given ! style="width: 58%;" |Task title and description ! style="width: 15%;" |Result |- |1||22/04/19||'Leapfrog' On Day 2, the housemates were taken to the large task room, which contained an obstacle course consisting of 11 podiums. The housemates each had to pick one podium to stand on. The housemate that was left podiumless, Frankie, would have to jump on each of the housemates' heads without falling. Frankie fell at the second hurdle, leading the house to fail.|| style="background:#FA8072" |''Failed'' |- |2||24/04/19||'Telephone Trivia' During Day 5-7, the telephone box in the garden would ring multiple times throughout the day. The first person to reach it would answer the phone, and receive a question given to them by Big Brother, which was based off the events of launch night. Every answer that housemates got correct , they would receive a gift that was in the garden. They passed with 5/6 questions correct..|| bgcolor="#73FB76" |''Passed'' |- |3||25/04/19||'The Letter Bank' On Day 9, the housemates were asked by Big Brother to assign themselves from ' most' to 'least' reliable. Saphira put herself as the most reliable and was called by Big Brother to the Diary Room, where she was informed that she would become the 'Letter Banker'. On Day 10, housemates were brought into the garden and told by Big Brother that, throughout the house, there were hidden letters that when reassembled, would make a Big Brother related word. Every time they found a letter, they had to report it to the Banker, who would write it down. After ten minutes, housemates were called to the sofas to gather their findings. They managed to find 6/8 letters - 'ATHING'. The housemates were then told to submit their answer as to what the word could be. They submitted 'HINGTA' and failed, as the word was 'WATCHING'. The letters 'W' and 'C' had been unfound by housemates.|| style="background:#FA8072" |''Failed'' |-